pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Lucy Multiverse: Bubble Buddies/Lucy's Lion
These two episodes will introduce new characters. Enjoy! =Bubble Buddies= Lucy is leaving the temple with her bike. A roaring sound is heard, followed by rumbles that cause her bike to roll down the stairs Lucy: Oh dear! *runs after her bike* The agents walk by Jay: I don't think these are earthquakes, they're too frequent. Locy: Hey, look! Lucy's got a bike! Where you going Lucy? Lucy: Just out for a ride. Jay: In the sand? Lucy: ....yes.... Lucy attempts to ride her bike in the sand Lucy: There's a lot of kids who'd want to ride this baby, you know? The ground rumbles again Lucy: Woah! *falls into her bike* Later, in the temple Lucy: *walks in and notices the agents looking out the window* Ahhhh! Jay: So, who's that person you were talking too? Lucy: Huh? Pixie: You know, that girl. Lucy: You saw? She's a friend of mine. Except... We never actually talked. You know were those kind of friends. Locy: The non-verbal friends? I don't think those are a thing. Jay: I know! I'll set up a play-date! I'll write up an invitation and figure out the schedule. We'll have to find out her favorite tea. Pixie: No. Just talk to her. Lucy: Alright, but don't watch this time. It's creepy O_O Pixie: Sure thing! Lucy: Ok! *runs to the fridge and takes out a glow-stick bracelet* Locy: What's that? Lucy: Nothing! Outside the temple, Lucy sees the girl reading under a cliff Lucy: *in head* Ok, remember Lucy! You have to say "Hi, my name is Lucy". Got it? You say, "Hi, my name is Lucy". Wait, is that a monster? Lucy sees a monster on top of the cliff. The monster roars, and a part of the cliff falls off over the girl Lucy: *gasp* I need to save her! *runs in front of the girl* As Lucy is running in front of the girl, her gem glows and a pink bubble appears around them, thus protecting them. Lucy: Woah, how did I do that? Um, hi. My name is Lucy. ???: I'm Nellie. What happened? Lucy: Um, well I guess I made this shield with my gem. Nellie: You did this? Lucy: Apparently. I'm a member of Pixie's Secret Agency. We fight monsters and stuff. Although, I'm only half agent. Nellie: Oh, that's sort of like my dad. He's a cop. Well, more like a private security guard. So, how long does this bubble last? Lucy: Oh right. *tries to make the bubble go away* Nellie: What's wrong? Lucy: I don't think it wants to go away... Nellie: Oh. Well, at least we can breath in here. Lucy: There must be some sort of magic oxygen flow or something. Here, let's try getting the bubble to the agents. They start rolling the bubble to the temple Lucy: So, I don't see you here often. Nellie: Oh, my dad works for a bunch of different beaches. We're not in one place very long. So, does this always happen? Lucy: No, this is new. They try rolling the bubble up the hill, but fail Lucy: Oh dear... Pixie? Locy? Jay? Nellie: I don't think they can here you. Lucy: Oh dear! I told them not to watch! Nellie: We could wait here till they come out. Lucy: Don't worry, I know others who can help... At The Big Donut Helmet: Don't worry Luceh! Will help you get out of there! Paige: Puffles, attack! Some Puffles attack the bubble. It is unaffected. Helmet: That's not gonna work! I has a better idea. Helmet goes to the break room, and comes back with a pair of scissors. Helmet: *Jabs the bubble with the scissors* Lucy: Helmet, this thing stood up to 100 pound rocks. That's not going to work. Helmet: .........They're really good scissors........ Lucy: This is Helmet and Paige. They run this place. Nellie: Not very bright huh? Helmet: Hey! I can hear you! Nellie: I was talking about Paige. Helmet. Oh. That's uh..... That's fair. Nellie: We really should just go back to the temple.... Lucy: I don't know.... I want to try something out first....., At the pier where some boats are docked Nellie: Woah, a troller! And a little skip-jack! Lucy: Huh? Nellie: Oh, those are the names of the boats. Lucy: Oh, you know about boats? Nellie: Yeah, that's what happens when you hang out at the beach and aren't allowed to swim and don't have friends.... Y-you look at boats..... Lucy: ..... Nellie: ..... Lucy: ..... Nellie: ..... Lucy: HEY LOOK IT'S POKO! Hey poko! Poko: *waves* Lucy: Poko! We need a harpoon gun! Nellie: What, what? Lucy: You know, to pop the bubble. Poko: *eats popcorn* Lucy: You know a harpoon gun! Har-poon-gun! Poko: Oh, I gotcha! *runs off* Poko returns with a harpoon gun. He shoots it at the bubble, but it bounces off and sinks a boat Nellie: RIP troller.... At Funland Amusement Park Lucy: There's a lot of horrible accidents that happen here, so we must find something that can pop the bubble. Look! There's the kiddy coaster! If we go on to the ramp, the carts will hit us and we'll be free! Nellie: But what about after the bubble pops? Lucy: We'll be free! Nellie: This is a bad idea! Lucy: But it's the only way! It will work! *pushes the bubble onto the track* The roller coaster hits the bubble, but instead of popping it, it launches the bubble into to the ocean. Nellie: No! Lucy: Um, it's a good there's oxygen in the bubble heheh..... Nellie: Are we close to shore? Lucy: We should be. We can't just roll up and.... A worm monster swims above them Nellie: Aaah! Lucy: It just wants to eat that seaweed. Look! The monster eats the seaweed and burrows a tunnel beneath them, causing them to sink deeper into the ocean Lucy: It's ok, we uh- Nellie: No! It's NOT okay! You keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing! Lucy: *starts crying* I-I know..... Nellie: Oh... I'm so sorry. I'm not worth crying over, you know. My life isn't going anywhere, and I don't have any friends. You... there are penguins who are gonna miss you. That's what you should be sad about. Lucy: Nellie, I have something to give you. Here... *shows Nellie the bracelet* You lost this last year, at The Cove Parade. I wanted to give it back to you then, but I couldn't find you. So, I've been keeping it safe ever since. Nellie: Oh, I remember this! Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me. Lucy: Really? It's just a bracelet. Nellie: That's why it means so much to me. You kept something like this for a whole year just so you could give it back to me. I didn't think anyone in my life would do something like that for me. An ordinary penguin would have just thrown it away. Lucy: Well I am no ordinary penguin. Nellie: No, you're much better. Suddenly, Lucy's gem glows and the bubble floats to the top of the water. It then pops. Lucy and Nellie then swim to the surface. Jay: There you are! We were worried about you! Pixie: We took care of that monster for you. Nellie: *holding her bracelet* This is great! I finally have a friend! Locy: So, you gonna introduce us? Lucy: Um, well, this is Nellie... Jay: Nelle, what would happen to be your favorite kind of tea? Pixie: Stop being creepy. Locy: Ugg, whatever. THE END =Lucy's Lion= The agents are in a desert Lucy: Ugg... I'm so thirsty.... It's so... Hot.. How long have we been out here? Pixie: Um, about half an hour. Lucy: You see? This is why I can't ace the mile at school. So, this is the place? Pixie: Yep. The power in this desert has turned aimless. Jay: It's building columns with no roofs! Stairs that go nowhere! This is out of control! Locy: Well then I guess we better- *leap frogs over Lucy and rolls down the hill* roll on over there. Jay: That was unnecessary. Locy: Nununununu. Jay: Hey! Pixie: Agents! The sooner we handle this, the better. Lucy, you should sit this one out. Lucy: What if something attacks me? Pixie: There shouldn't be anything in this desert. Don't worry. The agents head off to investigate. Lucy finds shade under a column Lucy:*hears growl* What was that? *scans surroundings* Nothing can harm me, I shouldn't worry. Lucy spots a shadowy figure and runs behind the column Lucy: Good thing this column was here. The column collapses, revealing a giant pink furred lion puffle. Lucy falls in surprise and begins to panic Lucy: Ah! No no no. *a sand wall forms behind her* *gasps* No, no! Lucy prepares to be attacked but Lion simply yawns and lies down in front of her. Lucy cautiously approaches him Lion's ear twitches Lucy: Ah! *backs away* Don't bite! *Backs away again*. Lucy quickly learns he is seemingly harmless and begins to pet him, which Lion allows Lucy: Aw, you just wanted attention. *pets* Didn't you, didn't you? Your mane, it's so soft. *buries face in mane* So, you from around here? I'm just here on business. I really like your pink fur. You're like the cotton candy of the jungle! I always wanted an animal friend. But I thought it would be like a goldfish. But I guess fate had other plans for Lucy Multiverse. *Lion puts paw over Lucy, and she whispers to self*...and her best friend Lion. A blast of sand covers them and they can hear the gems approaching with what appears to be a pillow with a gem on it Jay: Locy, bubble it away. Locy: No, quit being jealous Jay. My kill, my keep. Jay: I'm not jealous. Just be careful, if you drop it on the sand it'll rebuild everything! Lucy: *gasps* Pixie, Locy, and Jay are coming. Quick, put my head in your mouth! Alarmed, the agents summon their weapons Jay: Lucy! What is that? What are you doing Lucy: Uh, Stop! It's okay, look, he's totally tame. Jay: That's impossible. Lucy: No it isn't! I-I taught him to say "I love you." *moves Lion's lips* "I love you." Locy: *gasp* That's so sweet! I-I love you too. Jay: *puts away staff* Get your hands out of that thing's mouth. We have to get the Desert Glass out of the desert. Locy: I got it. Pixie: Let's go, Lucy. The agents walk away Lucy: Okay, give me a sec. Hey Lion, I gotta go. I had a lot of fun, I feel like you really get me. *Lion stares blankly* Shh, this is already too hard for the both of us. *joins up with others* Jay: Locy, that thing needs to be contained. Locy: Yeah yeah, I know what to do with it. Later, at the temple... Locy and Lucy nap under a pillow fort topped by the Desert Glass. They hear a scratching sound at the door Lucy: *wakes* What's that sound? Locy: *half asleep* *puts hand over Lucy's mouth* All I hear is your mouth. Lucy: I thought Gems don't need sleep. Lucy: We don't, feels good though. Lucy walks up to the door and opens it. She sees that lion is there. '' Lucy: Lion, oh my gosh! This is such a surprise! You came all this way for little old me? ''Lion attempts to get through the door You can't go in there, Locy is pretend sleeping. The important thing is, were together again, and we can to everything friends do! Lucy stands on too of a cliff with Lion sitting at the bottom Lucy: Okay, here I come. I'm gonna jump. Get into position, ready? Lion remains still Lucy: ..... And, catch me! I'm jumping! *motions to jump, but doesn't* Catch me! I'm falling! Do it, catch me or I'll die! Lion continues to sit still Okay, obviously, you're not into this- *actually falls down the cliff, face down*....game. Lucy: *with ball* Okay, gonna throw this ball. Here it comes! *throws ball* Lion remains still Lucy: Aww, That throw was so good! Lion, all you gotta do is catch it in your mouth. Lion remains still Lucy: A-are you sure you're alive? Later, Lucy and Lion walk towards a pizza plsce Lucy: Fish Stew Pizza. Cats love fish, everybody loves pizza, so you're going to love this! *looks inside* Woah, this place is jumping! Wait here, we're going to blow some minds. Inside, Poko is eating pizza and ADL is on his laptop Lucy: Hey guys! *no one reacts* I'm doin' okay, you know? Just getting some pizza. MC: What're you having Lucy? Lucy: Large pizza please, extra fishy. MC: You must be hungry. Lucy: *laughs* I'm ordering for two. ADL: You're not pregnant are you? Lucy: I don't think so, but I have a giant pet lion right outside! MC: You're not "lion" are you? Lucy: *chuckles* That's funny. But I'm not. ADL: Oh, I'm not surprised. Lots of weird stuff happens here, which you'd know if you were following my blog "The Weird Findings Of A Duck Lover Who Wishes To Remain Anonymous". I can't believe that name wasn't taken yet... Lucy: Just go outside and see for yourselves. ADL, MC, and Poko rush outside. Lucy stays inside Ronaldo: Well, would you look at this. Lucy: *nods to self* ADL: It's invisible. Lucy: Wait, what? *runs outside* They all wait for Lucy to reveal Lion Lucy: H-he's supposed to pink! ADL: Pink? How can he be invisible and pink? MC: There's nothing out here. Lucy was "lion". Sorry for using the same pun twice. *walks back inside* ADL: Bet you're not even pregnant...*walks inside* Lucy: No, I'm telling the truth, he's real! Poko, you believe me right? Poko: Um.... No. *walks inside* Lucy walks to the temple, disappointed, but sees Lion scratching at the door of the temple Lucy: Huh? *gasps* Hey, hey Lion! You left me at the pizza place, I looked like a fool! I had to eat a whole pizza by myself! Lion breaks through the door and jumps inside. Despite the noise, Locy is still asleep Lucy: Lion, Lion no! Lion? Lion emits a magic roar at the fort, knocking back Locy Locy: *yawns* Keep it down Lucy. *falls back asleep* Lucy: What was that for? The pillow? *runs and picks up desert glass* Is this what you wanted? This pillow? I've been trying to play with you, and feed you, because I thought we were friends. Did all of that mean nothing to you? Lion jumps up near Lucy. Lucy runs out the house Lucy: Fine, I don't care! If you wan't it, you can have it! *trows it onto the beach* The beach begins to shake and the Desert Glass begins to erect several sand structures all around. Pixie and Jay come Jay: Lucy! The Desert Glass, it's rebuilding its castle. Locy comes out of the temple Jay: Why didn't you bubble it earlier?! Locy: We were uh... Doing something very important with it. Jay: *To Lucy* Don't move, we're coming! Lucy: Okay! *Sandstorm surrounds her* Lucy pushes through into the eye of the storm where many sand structures are created, and the Desert Glass rises atop a very tall column with several pillars branching off of it Lucy: There it is, the Pillow! I have to get it off the sand. Lucy begins to jump off many crumbling sand structures towards the column. Outside the sandstorm, the glass has created a massive sandstone wall. The agents attempt to break through Pixie: *punches wall unsuccessfully* This wall's not moving! Locy: We gotta get through before things get any worst! Inside the eye, Lucy jumps several more structures getting close to the glass but falls while near the the top. Lucy: AAAAhhhhh!! Lion catches Lucy Lucy: *gasp* Lion! You didn't come to steal the pillow, you came to protect us from it! Lion: *growls in agreement'' '' Lucy: It's there! It's putting up defenses, how are we gonna get up there?! Lion roars and breaks through the sand Lucy: Yep, sounds good. Lion roars again and creates a path to the top. He then goes to the top Lucy: Now, Lion! Lion breaks through the final walls and Lucy takes the glass. The sand structures and storm immediately disappears. Lion the brings Lucy to the agents. Jay: *about to bubble desert glass* We should've done this in the first place. Locy: In my defense, I forgot. Lucy: So I guess, this is goodbye. We had some good times, but I'm sure you have other magical stuff, to smash with other magical girls. *moving Lion's lips* "I love you, Lucy. I want to stay with you forever!" *gasp* Really? Guys you hear that? Pixie: Alright, you can keep it. Lucy: Yay, Lion! *makes Lion wink* Wink! THE END Category:Blog posts